


addictive

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU Serpent business, Slight Breath Play, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: The heir to one of the generations founding families wouldn't be caught doing this but she wasn't traditional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale.

She leaned against the wall as she brought the cigarette towards her lips once more. It was an addictive habit that she inherited it from her dear brother that proclaimed it helped 'relieve stress'. She inhaled and exhaled when movement caught her eye - a smirk began to form when the movement began to walk towards her. She shifted down the wall a bit and flicked the cigarette down towards her feet, "Hello."

The movement was caught in the neon lights that displayed Pop Tate's as it moved towards her in a quick pace. She bit her lip as she took in his appearance and wished she hadn't stopped smoking - the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette while giving her hell. He came to a stop an inch or two away from her as he ran a hand through his hair. She leaned forward and caught a whiff of his cologne before leaning back and wrinkling her nose in disgust. He smirked as he untangled his hand from his hair and reached forward. He caressed her check before delicately moving his hand downward, ever so slowly. It came to rest on her collarbone and she drew in a breath - he smirked as he shifted his hand slightly and enclosed around her neck. 

She let out a small gasp as he tightened the grip but she didn't let out a cry of pain - no, the gasp was since they haven't done _this_ in awhile. 

She bit her lip as he eased up his grip and knew that was a bad idea to request that the two meet here but she didn't care. She was nineteen as was he and if someone happened to stumbled across them then who cared although it was reckless that they where in front of Pops but it near three in the morning and no one hardly came in, "It took you long enough, Forsythe. I would have thought the text would have encouraged you to come sooner."

He loosened his grip entirely while trying not to smile and knew he'd get hell for not being here earlier but he was busy, "I had to run an errand for some people, Cheryl."

She glared at him as he withdraw his touch and didn't understand this whole business adventure he was in - she knew the just and the operations, "You are the boss since your dad stepped down, aren't you? I mean couldn't you have gotten Andrews to do it?"

Forsythe groaned when Archie was brought up and knew the red head could have done it but he would have gotten distracted by Veronica and he was in a time crunch - ever since he took over his father and Fred's business it had seen a rise in everything but that didn't mean he could slack off, the Jones had a reputation to uphold, "Archie could but he knew how he gets around Veronica. Besides, you know the situation isn't ideal since she and Betty kicked him out, again."

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the little information and knew that was the reason the red head was staying in her guest house as per favor of Jug. She didn't know how long she could stand it but she had her suspicion her brother was okay with it. 

"Well, we haven't had any alone time since this summer after the incident besides the texts," Cheryl innocently replies as she glances around with a small frown. She hated to sound desperate but cheating wasn't an option and she could only take so many conversations with her mother about polite man she should be dating. She gave a silent scoff and absently twisted the ring around her middle finger delicately, Jughead was polite but it was the business side her parents only saw - he was arrest for murder once and suddenly, he wasn't allowed over anymore. 

Jughead knew he had to get this business and soon to be family side lined up but he needed a little more time to take care of something before he'd settled - maybe this was the reason his mother left with his sister in the middle of the night, "I know and after tonight, it'll just be little longer. You knew I have business in New York tomorrow morning." She sighed as Betty had texted her his scheduled in case it intercrossed with anything she had planned, if anything Elizabeth Cooper was a good receptionist. She'd given anything to see the look on Alice Cooper's face when her youngest daughter told her she'd be working that the infamous Andrews and Jones Co. She was luckily Jason has managed to take a picture when Cheryl announced she'd been dating one of the presumed leader of the Serpents son. 

"Oh, I know and you will owe me big time considering your only a drive away," Cheryl stressed the last past and didn't know what was happening with Juggie since Archie managed to come to her at night. But she'd endure it. 

Jughead smiled as he reached for her again, pulled her close this time and leans down to whisper into her ear, "I'll start making it up to you now... after we get a burger first. I've been craving one for weeks now." Cheryl rolled her eyes and knew she made the wise decision to choose this place as the distention. She gave him a quick passionate kiss as lights shined in their direction and knew her mother would hear about this given the time restriction the RPD put out despite their ages. 

The heir to one of the generations founding families wouldn't be caught doing _this_ but she wasn't traditional. Besides, Jughead had figured out that long ago when she was Cheryl Bombshell Blossom and he had a lot to make up for, Cheryl didn't wait for anyone.


End file.
